Team Fun
by 2FS 4FR
Summary: Drabbles of Team Arrow in funny moments.
1. Beat by a Girl

Felicity asked Oliver if he can train her but as usual he said no. So she went to the next person she knows will train her, Diggle agreed to train her from working on the basic defense moves to close quarter combat(CQC). But Felicity didn't want to learn the easy stuff, she wanted to learn the harder, more advanced stuff. Like how Oliver and Sara fight. So she asked Sara to train her, she told Sara not to go easy on her, to teach her how her teachers taught her.

About 3 months later of them secretly training, Felicity improved greatly, to the point that Sara got her ass kicked on the training mats more than Felicity did. Sara told Felicity she was dumbfounded she could learn all the stuff or moves Sara taught her, that she is a fast learner and that in no time she will be going into the field with her, Oliver and Digg.

Oliver and Diggle were working on the eskrima sticks when Sara walked in and asked Felicity if she wanted to work out too. Oliver looked like he didnt want her anywhere near the eskrima sticks or the training mats.

"I have tried using the sticks with Felicity, she all but failed to use them to protect herself. she had tons of bruises when we were done" Diggle spoke directly to Sara

"Maybe you were training her wrong" Sara said

Sara didnt even give Digg a chance to respond cause she told Felicity to stop working and work out with her.

"Fine but at least let me change first, the last time you told me to fight wearing my dress, it got ripped and it was my favorite dress too." Felicity said while walking to the small bathroom in the back

"You have 3 minutes and then im coming in and getting you, if you arn't dressed by then, it's your fault." Sara said while stretching

2 minutes later Felicity and Sara are working out with the eskrima sticks. Digg and Oliver with their mouths open cause Sara is going faster and faster and Felicity is actually keeping up with her. Felicity blocks all attacks Sara makes, Sara blocking all attacks Felicity makes. Felicity does a move Oliver and Digg have never seen before, she takes Sara's weapon and starts hand-to-hand combat, Sara and Felicity moving so fast you dont notice Felicity hit Sara in the ribs, but they do notice Felicity using her body weight to fling Sara over her shoulder. Sara has a smile on her face cause shes so proud. While getting up Sara tosses a towel to Felicity and waits for the boys to get out of their shock.

"Sara have you been training Felicity behind our backs" Oliver said in a angry but proud voice

"Yep, I started her with meditation just to get her heart rate down, then we worked on knifes, bo-staffs, batons, guns, swords, and bows. I also helped her with her fear of heights." Sara said while moving to the salmon ladder

"Lets find out" Digg said

"I taught her everything I know and im pretty sure she can kick both your asses" Sara said not looking away from her task of going up and down the salmon ladder

"Like I said before let's find out" Digg said not thinking Sara was right and I think Sara saw that from her view from the salmon ladder

"Oh, I ment at the same time Digg" Sara said with a smirk

Both Oliver and Digg were looking at Felicity wide eyed and then to Sara. The boys move their eyes back to Felicity and she's doing some type of yoga or meditation over by the wooded dumby by the stairs.

"Felicity you don't mind working with them at the same time would you" Sara said looking to Felicity upside down on the salmon ladder

"I dont mind, as long as they dont mind getting their asses kicked by a girl that is smaller than they are" Felicity ended laughing

Digg and Oliver look at Felicity like there is no way Felicity can take them both on like Sara said. Well they are gonna find out.

Digg moves to the right of Felicity and Oliver to the left. Before any has the chance to make the first move the foundry door opens, they all move to take a defensive stance even Felicity.

"Was I Interrupting something" Roy said nervously

"Just Oliver and Digg about to get their asses handed to them by Felicity" Sara said while walking over to the small fridge for a water bottle

"$100 on Felicity" Roy said without a second to think about it

Oliver and Digg look at Roy as if her knows it's true.

"What? Ive seen Sara train Felicity and Felicity is a fast learner if i must say" Roy said smirking to Oliver and Digg

Oliver and Digg look at each other as if reading each others minds then they look to Felicity.

"Come on Oliver, you and I both know you wanna know if shes good or not. Why don't you make a bet and we'll see." Sara said

"$50 on Oliver and I" Digg said

"$100 on Felicity" Sara said looking to Oliver to make his bet

$100 on Digg and I" Oliver said not believing Felicity can keep up with them

"Now we have a party, lets see if Felicity will go easy on them" Roy said to Sara smirking and making Sara laugh

Digg and Oliver are now back at the postions on either side of Felicity.

"Before I win, I'd like to inform you both, I am not going down without a fight, and im going to use all ive learned to put you guys on your asses" Felicity said proudly while being circled by Digg and Oliver

Dig and Oliver dont know if they could make the first move. They both share a long look and then Diggle attacks Felicity first. She blocks all the moves with her stick and counters with hitting Digg in the stomach making him release the stick in his hand and tripping him with her leg. Now its just her and Oliver. Oliver tries to hit her with the stick but fails she blocks them all, Oliver tries swiping at her feet but she jumps in the air. They both extract each others weapons, so they are now in hand-to-hand. It is getting faster and faster they are blocking each others hits. That is until Oliver kicks Felicity in the face. The look of pure shock and worry on Oliver's face was noticed by the other teammates. Felicity turned around lifted her head up and her lip is split and shes bleeding.

"Well I won't feel guilty for hitting you now" Felicity said with both angry and happy voice

"Bring it on" Oliver said with a smirk

Sara knows what Felicity is going to do and she pulls both Roy to her left and Digg to her right farther away from her very pissed off, very well trained, very smart friend. All of a sudden the lights turn off...then they come back on, Felicity has disappeared but Oliver is standing there looking nervous

"Sara what have you been teaching Felicity" Oliver said nervously

"She taught me everything she knows, even Nyssa helped" Felicity said while moving around the lair undetected.

Oliver looks at Sara and she's smirking, he is so gonna lose, but then Oliver knows how to disappear to. The lights turn off again...then turn back on. Felicity reappeared but Oliver was gone.

"I should warn you I like playing hide and seek" Felicity said laughing

Felicity turned the lights off again..., Felicity waited not moving an inch, she knew Oliver was moving, she was using her hearing. She moves and stops, she knows Oliver is behind her, so she turns the lights on and moves really fast. Faster than Oliver can see or hear. Oliver appears right where Felicity was just standing and Felicity, lets just say Oliver never looked up. Felicity silently drops from her position on the beam, she kicks his leg and he falls to his knees. Felicity grabs his arm and brings it behind his back and then pushes him to the floor with her knee on his back, holding him there.

"Still think I can't beat you" Felicity said smirking "Hey Nyssa, do you need something cause im right in the middle of something" Felicity said not looking up but feeling she was there. Roy and Digg both jump from not hearing her and Sara just smirks.

"Sara was right, everyone underestimates you." Nyssa said while leaning on the railing of the stairs

Both Sara and Roy holds out their hands to Digg and Oliver"Alright boys pay up, mama needs a new pair of boots"


	2. Singing then Victory

Everyone is in the foundry. Oliver is going uo and down the salmon ladder. Diggle is cleaning all his hand guns. Laurel and Thea are working out with the sticks on the mats and Felicity is working on something no one understands on the computer. They are all working on their own things, things are clanking, flesh is being hit, music is being lightly heard from Felicity's earpuds. The whole place is silent. Everyone is waiting on Felicity's computer to ping with a criminal to take down, they are all just passing time like Felicity who is listening to music and playing some game on the computer. All of a sudden Felicity starts singing the song that she is listening too.

"Cause lovers dance when they're feelin in love, Spotlight's shinin it's all about us, It's all about us, And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I've never felt but, It's all about us" Felicity starts singing

Felicity doesn't even know she is singing out loud but someone else in the room has a smile on his face cause he knows the song it's their song. Everyone else in the foundry have never heard Felicity sing so their mouths are wide open with shock of her beautiful voice. What they don't know is Oliver is about to sing too.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave, I don't know what's got into me, Why I feel this way, Can we dance, Real slow?, Can I hold you, Can I hold you close?" Oliver singing surprises everyone, not just the fact that he knows the song but that he never shows this side of himself to anyone but Felicity.

The music stops and Felicity yells out

"Bank Robbery In Progress 1st and Hill" Felicity turns around and sees everyone looking between her and Oliver

"What" Felicity said

Oliver just smiles at Felicity walks up to her, bends over to whisper something no one but her can hear. Oliver stands straight and walks away getting ready and the others are left watching Felicity blush the brightest red they would think she is a tomato. Felicity looks up cause the others haven't moved.

"Oliver" Felicity says

Oliver turns around "Ummmmm"

Felicity takes a look back at the team and starts speaking to everyone

"Oliver and I against you three. The first team to take down the robbers gets tomorrow off" Felicity said making Oliver run to his bike in his suit already on and the others to scramble to put theirs on to beat Oliver and Felicity

"Should we just let Oliver and Felicity take care of these robbers" Laurel said putting her boots on

"No, I have plans tomorrow at the mall" Thea said zipping up her jacket

"And I have plans with Lyla that are non refundable" Diggle said putting his helmet on

"Good we are all on the same page" Laurel said putting her mask on

All three run caughting up with Oliver

20 Minutes later

Oliver has 2 robbers tied up and ask Felicity where the other one is. The third is running north about to be cut off by her and her talented computer skills.

10 Minutes later

All three robbers are arrested by SCPD. Everyone is back in the foundry. Oliver and Felicity are talking about their victory and the others have to do arrow business tomorrow and they dont.

"We make a great team" Felicity said to Oliver

"Yep it's all about us" Oliver said smirking


	3. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

"We do this every year, and the girls always win" Oliver said to Digg and Roy

"Probably because they cheat" Roy said a little angry

"We don't cheat, we simply use what we were taught to win" Felicity said smiling

"For instance Thea and Laurel were taught that the darkness is your friend" Felicity was moving around the arena while talking

"What about you" Roy asked

"You don't have any training ;ast wee checked, how are you contributing to your team" Digg said

"You guys keep underestimating how good I am with computers" Felicity said laughing

"Oh and I do have training thanks to Thea, Sara, Laurel, Ray and Lyla" Felicity said switching to a new beam in the ceiling

"Wait Lyla was helping with your training" Dig asked with shock in his voice

"Who do you think told me I should start training" Felicity's voice sounded behind the boys

"For the last 2 years, I have been training with them. Sara and Ray before they left on the Waverider, Lyla when she wasn't the Director of ARGUS yet, Laurel after she started her training with Nyssa, and Thea when she got back with Roy from their little vacation last year." Felicity said then whisperered to Thea ad Laurel of their postions

"They all worked on things with me. Sara help with my strength, balance, and how to use her bo-staff. Ray helped with my size, that me being small is my advantage. Laurel helped with my fear of heights, she even got me running and jumping from rooftops landing on my feet not my face. Thea taught me control, speed and how to use a bow, she also noticed I have great acurracy so she had me try throwing knives. Lyla helped with not just giving us a place to train but she taught me I have other senses other than my sight. Lyla taught me that I have to listen to whats around me." Felicity said getting closer to her target

"Im gonna have a talk wuth all of them later" Oliver said while grinding his teeth together with anger

"Hey Roy can I have a piece of the grape gum in you pocket" Felicity said smiling after she saw Roy reach into his pocket for the gum with a shocked look on his face

"How did she know it was in my pocket or that is was gum or that it was grape" Roy said to Oliver and Digg shocked

"Can we rap this up cause I am starving, the losers cook for the winners" Thea said in her hiding spot

"Thea's right, im kind of hungry too, so can we beat them now" Roy said while his tummy is growling

"Alright you heard him ladies" Felicity instructed Thea and Laurel to move on their targets

Thea takes down Roy from her hiding spot in the empty barrel next to him. Laurel took down Digg while hiding in the stack of hay next to him, and Felicity took down Oliver while hiding right above his head on a ceiling beam.

"Do we really have to cook you guys dinner" Roy asked

The girls look at each other, talking to each other with their eyes, they look back at the boys and they answer the question together.

"No", "No", "No" All three say at the same time

"But you can buy us food from Big Belly Burger" Thea said smiling

They all walk out of the arena. The boys ordered and picked up the food and met the girls in the foundry. After Felicity took a bite of her burger she started to say something.

"Next year you guys should bring more people for your team cause that was just easy practice" Felicity said smiling at the boys


	4. Solo Mission Gone Wrong

"Have you guys seen Felicity, Digg asked Oliver, Sara, Roy, Laurel and Thea

("No", "Why", "No", "Not sense we had lunch") They all say at once

"Well she texted me over an hour ago saying she was stopping to grab something at her apartment and then grabbing us all Big Belly Burger but that was an hour ago" Oliver said getting his phone and calling his girlfriend. The phone kept ringing until she finally picked up

"Felicity where are you" Oliver said worried

"Can you give the phone to Digg for a sec, I need his help with something" Felicity said calmly but Oliver noticed the flutter in her voice that something is wrong. He hands the phone to Digg and listens to what she is telling him to do.

"Don't look at Oliver, turn away from him right now. I am on my own mission right now. I'm about to do something really stupid and I might need the teams helps. First before you put me on speaker, go to my computer type Atlas that should pop up all the info for my mission. The blueprints to the house, the invite to the party and all the info on the target. My source said there would hardly be security but I have counted over 7 guards that I saw outside the house and a lot more inside. You can now out me on speaker. So I can inform the others of my slight problem" She somewhat whispers into her comm in her ear to Digg. Digg on the other hand was holding his breath to let her finish cause he and probably everyone else is going to yell at her for doing this. He switches it to speaker.

"Ok, Oliver so you maybe yelling at me for this but you can do it later. I am on a solo mission about to do something stupid and I miss calculated the amount of security for me to get out of this party. So im gonna need your a-game. And A doesn't mean angry. But I already know you are angry cause your gaw is clinched and you making fists right now. Oh and I can also see that everyone else is mad at me too" Felicity said very fast

"Why did you not tell us" Oliver said running his hand through his hair

"Cause if I told you who the host is you would have never let me come here" Felicity said sighing

"Who is the host" Oliver said looking up at the ceiling waiting for Felicity to drop the shoe on him

"Please don't be mad at me" Felicity slowly said

"Who Felicity" Oliver said moving closer to the phone

"Alexi De Costa" Felicity said waiting for Oliver to freak out over the phone

"Long story short, he and my mom were friends until my mom found out what he does for a living, and we both moved from Las Vegas and changed our last names, and he sort of showed up at my office wanting to apologize to both of us about all those years ago, and he invited me to the party to talk to me more and really say he was sorry, I couldn't saw no to him" Felicity just blurted out

"Please tell me your joking and you are not inside a mob bosses house" Oliver said not liking the feeling he is getting

"I wish I was, I am about to go talk with him and I would like it if something goes bad that my family would have my back" Felicity said walking up the stairs and getting her game face on

1 Hour Later

Felicity had a plan to try to get rid of Alexi but it fell through and as always her family had her back and got her out of his house, unharmed. They are all walking into the bunker mostly uninjured but for a few scraps.

"What the hell were you thinking" Oliver shouted while putting his bow away

"Getting in his head and maybe putting him in jail where he belongs. Felicity said while taking off her shoes

"You do it again and I won't just bench you from the field work" Oliver said getting up in her face

'You can try, but you know it won't work' Felicity said under her breathe while walking to the little locker room to change

1 Hour Later

Felicity is watching Doctor Who in the living room of the loft and eating popcorn. Oliver comes in and trunges up the stairs not looking at her and comes back down 5 minutes later in sweatpants and a shirt on. He paces in the kitchen on what to say to her or what to do. He is still mad at her but it's Felicity. He risks it and walkes over to the couch and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry" Felicity said while watching Doctor Who

"Are you apologizing to me or the tv" Oliver said smiling

"Both, Im sorry I put myself in danger and im sorry that David Tennant got replaced cause he was the best Doctor" Felicity said laughing

"Your forgiven, Im sorry I yelled at you and Im sorry David Tenant got replaced cause he was my favorite Doctor" Oliver said stealing some popcorn


	5. Not Forgotten Desert

"I know it's the beginning of the weekend, the criminals always have to come out but could they have waited 2 more hours" Felicity said while walking down the stairs of the foundry

Everyone stops what they are doing when Felicity steps off the last step. She is dressed with her hair down, in a stunning red dress that is backless. Digg, Oliver, Roy, Sara, Laurel and Thea look at her wondering where she was. Already reading each of their mind she answers their question.

"I was waiting at my favorite place and my boyfriend was no where in sight, and I suddenly had the funny feeling that he forgot we had plans" Felicity said walking slowly up to Oliver

"I'm pretty sure, we have plans for next Friday, involving dinner and desert" Oliver said smiling

"Oliver Today is Friday. Do you remember why we made plans today. The reason I got all dressed up" Felicity worded all the words slowly for him to get what she was sayiing

Everyone was looking at Oliver waiting for him to answer his very pissed off girlfriend. And from the looks of it she was getting angrier cause he didn't know the answer to her question. The others saw she was about to explode on Oliver so they all slowly backed away from their enraged friend and waited for the yelling to begin.

Well the yelling didn't start Felicity was very calm, very quiet which tells them Oliver is in for a very very long apology to Felicity and he might be sleeping on the couch for a while.

"I'll give you a hint, my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood" Felicity said while walking to her computer station

All of a sudden Oliver's eyes go wide for not remembering and then to worry of how deep he got himself with Felicity and he looks behind him to the others silentlyaskingthey what he should do. They all had their hands up and took another step away from the couple. They were not going to go down with Oliver. But they were still going to watch on how Oliver gets out of this one.

"How can I forget the first time we met. You made me smile for the first time sense I came back from the dead" Oliver said moving toward Felicity

"I also had no brain-to-mouth filter so I babbled in front of the boss's step son" Felicity said not turning around from her computer to look at Oliver

"It was also the day that you didn't fall for my bull-shit lies, you did that head tilt that you do, like right now" Oliver said smiling cause she was tilting her head and maybe blushing

"You still can't lie to save your own ass. I mean seriously last week you told the team that the limp you were showing was from being shot by the criminal of the week even though everyone knows you can somwhat dodge bullets, but really it was from playing twister with me" Felicity said laughing cause she turned around and found Oliver with a angry face and the others with their mouths open

Thea comes walking over to Felicity, reaches into her pocket and hands Felicity $20.

"Thea what the hell" Oliver said looking more angry

"Felicity bet me $20 that she could get you to play twister" Thea said walking upstairs

Felicity had a blush on her cheeks when Oliver looked at her. Then Roy went up to Felicity and gave er $20 as well.

"I was there when they made the bet and I wanted in" Roy said trying to catch up with Thea

Next was Digg. He walked up to Felicity and gave her $40.

"She made a bet that she would win in twister by cheating, which is why im guessing you were limping those few days" Digg said laughing up the stairs

Last was both Laurel and Sara they both walk up to Felicity and give her each $50.

"She bet us both that she could get you to play twister naked" Laurel and Sara said at the same time while walking toward the stairs

Oliver has a very angry face after they both leave. And all Felicity says to get a smile on his face was.

"Wanna have desert now, im buying" she said while waving the cash in front of her


	6. Revenge is Sweet

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I am going to kill you" Felicity said after she unlocking the door to the loft and walked inside

"I thought it was funny" Oliver said from the couch

"I know its April Fools and everything but I never though you of all people would pull pranks, but you pulled pranks on your whole team. I am more furious that you pulled one on me your own wife." Felicity said while slowing walking over to the couch

"I even recorded all my pranks I did on the team too. Wanna watch with me? I stopped by Big Belly Burger and got your favorite." Oliver said thinking it would get him out trouble

"Double Cheese, French Fries, Milk Shake, you might be out of the woods for a while" Felicity said while taking off her coat and sitting down digging into her food

It made Oliver smile, but the next offering would most likely get him on her good side again. Here's goes nothing.

"Would I be forgiven if I also got your favorite ice cream in the freezer. The biggest size I could find." Oliver said looking right at Felicity who was looking at the tv and taking a bite of her burger

Felicitys pupils grew so big he though Felicity was high. Then again she gets excited for coffee, but her kryptonite was ice cream and Oliver knew that.

"Your forgiven" Felicity said while running to the kitchen to see if he really got the biggest size of mint chip

She comes back to the couch, looking at Oliver so excited.

"That is the biggest size ice cream, I have ever seen. It takes up the whole freezer. You are forgiven, but I don't know about the rest of the team." Felicity said sitting back down on the couch

Just as Felicity said that someone was banging on the door. Scratch that the whole team was banging on the door. Diggle, Thea, Curtis, Dinah and Rene, were all banging on the door and yelling along the lines of.

"You are going to pay for my dry cleaning." Dinah roared

"Where did you put my suit" Rene screams

"I broke a nail because of you" Thea yelled

"You rigged my T-Sphere to hit me with paint balls" Curtis screamed

"Your a dead man Oliver" Diggle yells

"I think you spoke to soon Felicity" Oliver said while backing farther away from the door, thinking of a way to get away. Looking from the balcony, to upstairs, to Felicity, to the front door

'They wont hurt me, not if Felicity is with me' Oliver though

Just when he thought that, everyone on the other side of the front door said together in sync.

"You can't hide behind Felicity forever" The whole team said


	7. No One Looked There

Everyone was worried about their blonde teammate. She volunteered to being bait and next thing that happens, it was a trap. Felicity got hit with a flying bullet, they have no idea where it came from. The look on both Felicity's and Oliver's faces was different but then the same. Scared of their lives and angry for Oliver, angry and pissed off for Felicity. They all got back to the bunker. Felicity walking off to the locker room alone.

'Why did it have to be another bullet, it couldn't have been a knife or a fancy kind of weapon' Felicity said talking to herself

"I rather it be no weapon of any kind"Oliver said said with his hands in fists at his side

"Well it was gonna happen sooner or later" Felicity said sighing

"Well it's not gonna happen by the psycho again cause im gonna get him first" Oliver said and walked away

Felicity hurry and caught up to him and grabbed his bow before he did.

"No killing, I am shot not dead. I will heal. For all we know it could have been a stray bullet or not the person we are after that took the shot. We don't know all the details. So before you go off arrowing every criminal in the area of my shooting, let me check traffic cams, ATM cams, police cams in the area, park cams and see what shows on the footage. Until I find something or the computer dings you are on lock down with no bow" Felicity said walking up to Oliver making him take steps back

"You can't take my bow and you can't keep me here" Oliver said in his arrow voice ment for no discussion

All of a sudden she was out of her computer chair stalking up to him and gets ready to use her loud voice.

"Under any surcomstances are you to leave the bunker or touch your bow" Felicity said walking back to her desk grabbing his bow and walking away to hide it

"You remember the first time you pissed her off in the old lair" Digg said in a low whisper

"She locked me out of the lair, and even resetting it didn't help, she just made popcorn and watched me suffer. You were no help, you just ate the popcorn and watched me suffer too" Oliver finished senting a glare at Diggle

"Not that, that was fun but I was talking about the amount of time you had to get into her good graces or how long she was mad at you" Digg said smiling

"It was a whole month and I was still on her bad side for a while. She purposely brought ,e coffee and it tasted horrible" Oliver said making a face

"And what are you going to do to get on her good graces now" Digg said

"Listen to what Felicity said and stay in the bunker and don't touch my bow" Oliver said looking to the floor in defeat

"Good boy" Digg says and then clapped him on his back

Before Diggle could walk away from Oliver, Oliver grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think she hid my bow" Oliver said under his breathe for just Digg to hear but that was when Felicity came back and heard him

"No where you will find it" Felicity said growling

1 HOUR LATER

The team all goes looking for his bow. After not taking his brooding and pacing anymore. They all come back to the main floor and shake their heads at Oliver as they pass him. And Digg just looks at Oliver and rolls his eyes.

2 HOURS LATER

"I found where the shot came from and it shows the person behind the gun, and it is not the person we are after" Felicity said while spinning her chair around to face the team

"So you gonna give me my bow so I can go get him or are we gonna let the authority's handle it" Oliver said looking at Felicity

"Your bow is in the kitchen, behind all the box foods" Feicity said grinning

"Im guessing no one looked in the kitchen" Felicity said looking at the rest of the team

They all shook their heads 'no'

"Where do you think I hid all of your christmas presents last year" Felicity said giggling

'no one looks there cause everyone knows I can't cook' Felicity though


	8. Cut Off

This weeks case or cases had everyone unnerved. They had nothing. No finger prints, no leads, but just one peice of evidence linking them together.

The person they were after was good. Whoever they are probably wore gloves or a haz-mat suit. The cases they were investigating were of a shooting of a male mid 30's caucasian, a stabbing of a female mid 20's caucasian, and an arson fire that thankfully didn't kill anyone. The only evidence linking them together, at all three crime scenes there was a chess piece either around the body or later on discovered.

The whole team were trying to figure it out. Meaning they were all in their own space, in their own moods, and pissed off.

Oliver was brooding and working on the salmon ladder. Diggle was striping and cleaning his gun, multiple times, and he was on the beck and call of his wife Lyla who was 4 months pregnant. Sara was in town a few days before she leaves with the legends, she was either training or she would disappear for hours at a time. Laurel would either be training, in the field, or in a court room seeking justice. Roy was hitting the streets to find out more about the cases they were on, no one told him anything. And lastly Felicity would either be in her chair typing on her babies or taking naps on the couch that was finally put in the bunker. Everyone was getting even more unnerved when three days of investigating and they got no new leads. Felicity got really angry, screaming, and may have broken one of her computers. Making everyone scarse, cause a calm and talkative Felicity means there are no leads and fist pumps in the air. But an angry and violent Felicity means do not mess with her. The bad guy is going to get a world of pain, he/she better run if they know whats good for them. There will be fist pumps but not for victory.

Everyone cringed at the broken computer on the ground and the bunker went quiet, anyone knew not to get on Felicity's bad side. Which is why they all knew where the hiding places are where the candy, chocolate, ice cream, to calm Felcity.

"Hey Felicity I just got back from down the street at the store amd I picked you up some munchies." Roy said not knowing there was a brken computer on the ground or Digg, Oliver, Laurel or Sara waving at him to stop and be quiet.

But most of all he did see the most angry glare or that someone was about to use her loud on him.

"Roy do I look like I need munchies right now" Felicity said very loudly making everyone jump and Roy drop the groceries that were in his hands. He finally took in his surroundings and someone who he thinks of as his sister, and saw she was angry and the broken computer on the ground was probably her doing. Everything in his told him to run, but he knew if he started to run Felicity would do something like use her loud voice again, or make him bankrupt, or put him on the no-fly list. He didn't want that, so he did the only thing that came to him he spoke under his breathe.

"You could maybe take a chill pill" Roy said but immediately regreted it when everyone behind him gasped, sighed or spoke.

"He never learns" Digg said

"I need to take a chill pill, how about you look through street cameras, or hack the FBI and see if there is anyone who leaves chess pieces at crime scenes. Lets see you run Queen Industries, or spend time with your mother who I haven't seen in 8 months because I am over worked from QI, to the bunker, to hacking, to very little hours of sleep I get a night to actually spending time with my boyfriend who I only see during our night job. That when all day I am over worked that once I get home all I want to do is sleep." Felicity said while walking up to Roy slowly making her point cause she could barely keep her eyes open.

"The only reason why I am even awake, functioning, focused, and energized is because I drink a lot of coffee. Coffee keeps me awake for meetings at QI, keeps me focused on directing you on comms, and it is the only reason why I bring you guys home alive because that I finally feel the need to drink more coffee." Felicity said right in Roys face standing toe to toe with him.

"Fel-ic-ity honey, Roy didn;t mean to say that" Oliver said loveingly to Felicity slowly walking up to her.

Roy let out some air from his shaking body, from having to be rescued by Oliver from Felicity.

"If he didn't mean it why did he say it under his breathe" Felicity said not looking away from Oliver

Oliver was about arms length from Felicity when someone started coming down the elevator to the bunker. The doors opened and Thea walks out with a carrying case of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other hand.

"Felicity sorry I'm late, our coffee place we go to was closed so I had to go to that cafe down the street from Queen Industries. And guess who was working behind the register today, he is even more sexy than you told me" Thea said the last part and finally looked up from her phone.

Laurel and Sara are smiling, Digg is trying to cover is laughing with coughing, Roy is looking somewhat angry at Thea and Oliver is looing at Felicity cause the multiple cups of coffee in Thea's hand better not all be for Felicity.

"All right that it, your cut off from coffee" Oliver said while walking up to Thea taking the coffees and about to throw then in the garbage until he heard.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, you so what as throw that coffee away, I will make your life a living hell!" Felicity shouted

"Felicity are you hearing yourself, you can barely keep you eyes open, your destroying your own babies(computers), your yelling at Roy even though he was speaking the truth, you are barely sleeping, you are over worked and from where I am standing you are about to collapse if you take one step toward me" Oliver said still holding the coffees above the air over the trash can.

"I miss my wife, the person im staring at right now isn't her and I'm worried about both of them" Oliver said sighing

"If you give me my coffee, all will be achieved" Felicity said looking from the coffee to her boyfriend.

" I don't know what worries me more that you are choosing coffee over your husband or that my Felicity would never choose cause she already knows who she would choose" Oliver said and threw the coffee in the trash.

The rest of the team were looking at their friends, brother, sister and slowly looking at each other to see if they should give them privacy or stay. The answer came to them from a small but female voice.

"I'm sorry about my behavior, i'm sorry I used my loud voice. I'm sorry I yelled at you Roy, and I'm really sorry Oliver for even a second choosing coffee over you" By the end Felicity was sitting down and looking to the floor but everyone knew she was sincere and that she has tears going down her face.

"Here's what's gonna happen, you and I are going to take a couple days off from both our day jobs and night jobs. The rest of the team handle taking care of the night job without us for a few days. Quentin and Thea can handle Mayor stuff for a while and i'm gonna call Curtis to take care of Queen Industies while you rest. We are gonna go home, your gonna take a shower while I cook dinner. We are gonna watch some Doctor Who but lets face it I like when David Tennant plays the Doctor. Maybe we will watch a few or we might fall asleep. Tomorrow we will stay in bed all day, resting,, watching tv or other things. And when a few days pass and I think it's ok you can return to work. Deal." Oliver said walking up to Felicity and running his hands up and down her arms.

"Deal. But can we have lasagna for dinner and maybe for breakfast tomorrow chocolate chip pancakes." Felicity turned her chair around and smiled just a little at Oliver.

"Anything for my girl" Oliver said


	9. A Happy Story

It was just a normal day, everything was going fine. Until Oliver came running into the bunker, out of breathe and sweating.

With his sudden outburst, Diggle stopped stocking the Med Bay, Laurel and Sara stopped sparing, Roy stopped practicing his archery and Thea jumped down from her upside down position on the salmon ladder.

"Ollie is there something wrong? You look like you have been running after a criminal for miles." Thea said while wrapping a towel around her neck

"I did something very bad, like Felicity will kill me bad" Oliver said still out of breathe

After the others share glances with each other but Oliver. They finally came to the same conclusion they were going to stay far away from Oliver. If Felicity was going to get angry at Oliver it will be better not to get in her way. Not that they were scared of her, but more that they don't want to lie for Oliver and end up pn Felicitys bad side.

"Why did I forget about an appointment in 20 minutes" Laurel said grabbing her suitcase and running up the stairs

"Nyssa and I are gonna catch a movie" Sara said smiling and running off as well

"I forgot I have a shift at Verdant tonight" Roy said dropping his bow under his suit in his case and booking it up the stairs after the others

The only ones who were going to maybe stick around are Thea and Digg. Even thou we all know they are gonna give him yet another pep talk about getting on Felicity's bad side yet again.

"What did you do?" Thea asked walking over to Oliver

"Well everyone has noticed Felicity has been a little sad this last week, so to cheer her up I called Donna and she's flying in today. Well I think she should have landed by now and got in the car I had sent for her to take her to the loft. And I'm pretty sure Felicity would, either be calling me by now or on her way here" Oliver said really fast, really fast they barely understood him

After hearing Olivers ramble, Digg and Thea looked at each other and nodded their heads. Yep they were just thinking they should have left with the others. Before Thea and Digg made a move to start running the elevator to the bunker dinged opening up to a very pissed of sister-in-law/best friend/sister and wife.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, you are a dead man" Felicity angerly said while pointing her finger at him

Thea and Digg started walking passed Oliver. Both saying something quiet that only Oliver would hear.

'Good luck man' Digg said

'I hope she gives you mercy' Thea said smiling

The elevator doors closed and Oliver finally turned his eyes on his wife. Who may or may not had steam coming out of her ears.

"You called my mother to cheer me up" Felicity said taking a step toward Oliver

"It was the only thing I could think of, you talk to your mom she talks to you, a few days later she leaves and your happy again" Oliver said with a sigh

"Ok. A) Next time i'm down/sad do not call my mother. B) You don't need to be jealous of my mom making me happy, you have done that for the last 6 years of my life, also including marrying me. C) The reason I have been sad is because I didn't know how to tell you something" Felicity said taking more steps toward Oliver

"Tell me what, is it about William, is it about me, is it about me as mayor" Oliver said worried not knowing what it is

"Oliver I need you to take a deep breathe, sit down and promise me you wont run off or leave me" Felicity said while guiding Oliver into a chair

"Your starting to scare me" Oliver said

"Trust me if any one of us is scared its me" Felicity said with a laugh

"Monday morning after you and William left, I didnt feel good so I took the day off thinking it was probably a bug going around or something. On Tuesday I felt fine so I went to work. I was half way through my day when out of nowhere I am running to the bathroom to empty my stomach. After a few minutes, my friend/secretary Jerry came in the bathroom asking if im alright. And before you get all grrrrr, Jerry is gay. I was rinsing my mouth when all of a sudden started talking about something that scared me. I went home for the day and what he said still had me thinking." Felicity said sitting across from Oliver

"What did he say to you to get you to keep thinking about it" Oliver said

"He said maybe I should take a pregnancy test" Felicity said not looking at Oliver

"Did you take a test" Oliver said getting up from the chair and moving toward Felicity

Felicity shook her head yes. She just opened her mouth to speak when Oliver started talking.

"I want you to know whatever the test said, I'm not going anywhere. I'd be extatic cause i'd get a little you, and she or he would be wrapped around my finger like you and William are" Oliver said smiling and leaning his forehead on Felicity's forehead

"The test read negative, but deep down I had a feeling so on Wednesday I made an appointment at my doctors office. I got there and told her my symptoms and the negative test and she said we can find out for you. So they took some blood and said that there was a huge line in the lab, something to do with a case involving the FBI. That they would call me with the results in a few days" Felicity said with tears going down her face

"Let me guess they havent called yet and its making you go crazy" Oliver said

Before she could respond her phone rang.

"This could be them" Felicity said looking for her phone in her purse

'hello'

'Is this Mrs. Felicity Queen'

'Yes this is she'

'This is Doctor Sterling at Medical Service Center, I have your test results here'

...

'Congradulations your pregnant'

'Thank you Doctor Sterling'

'I'd like for you to schedule another appointment in the next couple days, so we can do a full exam and see how far along you are'

'I will thank you'

Felicity hangs up and looked at Oliver.

"I'm pregnant" Felicity smiled

Olivers face barely had any emotions to read what he was feeling. What shocked her the most was when he just strided up to her and put everything into what he was feeling into a kiss. The kiss broke, leaving them breathless.

"I love you and our baby, I love that you have made me the happiest man on this earth. I love that you help William with his homework. I love that anyone who meets you is under your spell. But most of all I love that you taught me its ok to love someone even after all the monsterous things ive done" Oliver said with a few tears going down his cheek

"I love you too. What I love the most about you is you finally learned that people you love give you strength, they don't make you weak, that they are the reason for you fighting to live" Felicity finished and pecked Oliver on the lips

"I'll have to make an appointment again soon, so they can see how far along I am, if the baby is healthy and probably give me vitamins to take" Felicity said smiling

"Would it be weird if I wanted to go to the store and get a book on baby names" Oliver said laughing

"No cause that's what I was gonna do to m and I have this feeling again that it's gonna be a girl" Felicity said smiling at Oliver

Turns out Felicity was almost 2 months pregnant

6 Months Later

10 Hours of Labor, Oliver and Felicity's Daughter was born.

6 Pounds, 4 Ounces and 16 Inches Long.

They named her Meghan Dearden Queen.


	10. She asked me, How can I say no

Everyone was gathered in the bunker. Thea, Roy, Laurel, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle. Everyone doing their own thing. It was quiet, a little too quiet. As always Felicity tried to lessen the stress from everyone for the last few days. She not only lessened the stress, she made an entertainment or a show for the rest.

"Oliver are you a cat person or a dog person?" Felicity said not looking at Oliver cause she has her back toward Oliver

"Why do you want to know" Oliver said raising an eyebrow toward Felicitys back

"I was in the store the other day and a dog walked up to me. He was gorgious, friendly, loving,effectionate, he even saved me from someone about to rob me. I may or may not have brought him home with me" Felicity said waiting for Oliver to go caveman about both being almost mugged and taking in a dog.

"You didn't have a dog with you when I got home yesterday" Oliver said first

"Why didn't you tell me you were almost mugged, I would have..." Oliver didn't have a chance to finish cause Felicity spoke up

"You would have what, gone all grrrrrr on him. I had our neighbor watch him for a bit before I left to go meet up with Thea for dinner" Felicity said smiling

"Thea knows about the dog, but you couldn't tell me, your own boyfriend." Oliver said crossing his arms over his chest and giving Felicity a glare

"Where do you think he slept last night. I may have slept the night at Thea's too, Which is why I wanted to tell you now, because I wanted to know if it's ok to bring him home tonight. What im trying to say is, can we keep him." Felicity said walking up to Oliver and batting her lashes and making a puppy dog face

"First off I am a dog person, not really a cat person after a certain experience on Lian Yu my first year. Second what breed his he and what's his name." Oliver said looking in Felicitys eyes

"He's a german shepard and his name is Jerry, the reason I went to the store was we ran out of ice cream, I was getting Ben and Jerrys ice cream." Felicity said laughing and stopped for a second

"But I call him Jer for short, he likes it too." Felicity said while walking off toward the back of the bunker

She comes back with Jerry or Jer right by her side no leash or anything, She stopped in front of Oliver and started to introducing them.

"Oliver meet Jerry, Jerry meet Oliver." Felicity said before noticing neither one was making a move after a while

She looked down at Jer and he looked at her like he needed permission or something.

"It's ok Jer." Felicity said while nodding her head toward Oliver

Oliver knelt down to Jer's eye level and waited for hom to come to him. He finally did slowly. Jer sniffed Oliver's hand, Jer knew he must be ok if he has Felicitys scent on him.

"Hey Jer, I heard you saved my girl from being mugged, I'd like to thank you." Oliver started to pet Jer's head

Jer must of knew what he said cause he barked and moved back over to Felicity's side. Maybe trying to tell Oliver he would always protect Felicity too.

"So" Felicity said looking up from Jer to look at Oliver

Everyone else in the bunker were quiet for the whole reveal, not to mention Felicity's almost mugging and yet again her charm on not only humans but animals too.

"How can I say no to you" Oliver said to Felicity then down to Jer at Felicity's side

Jer barked, Felicity jumped up and squeiled and hugging Oliver, Jer never leaving her side, After the hugging Felicity started introducing Jer to the rest of her family and her family to the new family member.

1 Hour Later

Everyones back to their areas of the bunker. The onlhy thing different was the new member of Team Arrow laying next to Felicity. The protectiveness was tested when the bunker was plunged into darkness all you hear is.

"Jer, stay with Felicity." Oliver was already at his bow and searching for a target

Everyone was ready for a fight, all you hear in the bunker is Diggle sliding a clip in his gun and cocking it, the metallic ringing of a bow-staff being extended by Laurel, a sword being putting from his cast from Thea's back, and another bow string being pulled back ready for a target by Roy.

Everyone heard a growl coming from Jer, Meaning he heard something, saw or smells something that shouldn't be here. Oliver made his way to Felicity, standing in front of her with his bow drawn and ready. He was scaning the bunker when he heard Jer growl again. He had an idea but it involved taking Jer away from Felicity to find the intruder.

"Thea, Laurel, Roy make a diamond formation around Felicity. NOW!" Oliver said meaning no arguing

"Digg get the lights back on" Oliver said while grabbing is quiver and clipping in around his chest.

"What are you going to do?" Digg said

"Jer and I are going hunting, isn't that right buddy" Oliver said smiling after hearing a bark which to him was his answer

Oliver and Jer were about to walk off together when Felicity stopped both Digg and Oliver.

"Wait, put your comms in" Felicity said while handing them out to everybody

The computers and other tech were all working but they all knew that answer. Felicity hooked the computers and cameras on a different power grid than the lights. After taking their comms they both went off on their task given. Leaving Laurel, Thea and Roy to protect Felicity.

"Talk to me Felicity" Oliver said

"There is no one entering the bunker, but the camera's upstairs in the offie are not working. He/she could have ridden the elevator to a different floor and could be anywhere" Felicity said

"Felicity didn't you install those thermal cameras a few days ago" Digg said

"Hold on let me activate them remotely on the server. I didn't think I would need to use them like this. I made them to identify certain rodents, or the heat coming from the servers. I only put up one on every level. If the intruder walks by one we will get an alert." Felicity said

"There are no alerts from the thermals on any floor, meaning he is using the stairs, avoiding them or..."

"Or what Felicity" Oliver said worried

"It's not possible, but I think the intruder has some hacking experience." Felicity says

"Oliver, I made it to the junction box for the lights. There is something connected to it like it can be remotely switched anywhere in the bunker." Digg said

"Roy Thea, Laurel I think the intruder is on the main floor with you. Listen to me very carefully. I think the intruder is after Felicity and I think they have been there the whole time." Oliver said and looked down to Jer who was still with him

"Felicity do you trust me?" Oliver said sighing

"You already know the answer so why did you ask?" Felicity said laughing and then typing really fast

"Act natural, is there a way to move the camera's on the main floor." Oliver said

"I can pull up all camera's, but most of them dont have night vision." Felicity said

"Thea, Laurel I need you to walk toward the locker rooms and stay there. Roy head to the stairs go up one level and stay there. I'll be in the other stairwell. Don't move yet, but on my count. Felicity remember when Digg taught you the basics of a gun." Oliver said

"He said I was a fast learner, faster than anyone he knew" Felicity said

"Im sorry, I said you would never be bait again." Oliver said making his way to Felicity

"There is a gun under your desk, taped to the bottom, when I give the order to Thea and Laurel to leave I want you to slowly feel underneath. Then im gonna tell Roy to leave and I want you to slowly start removing it from the tape and not make any noise while doing so. Ok. We are gonna caught him, but if any reason you feel uncomfortable you point and shoot." Oliver said two floors away from Felicity

"It's offical, this day sucks." Felicity said laughing thinking Oliver got her message of approval

""Digg you still at the junction box, im gonna need light soon." Oliver said

"I heard everything, I got you covered, just tell me when." Digg said standing by

"Laurel, Thea go" Oliver said

Felicity is looking toward Roy and feeling for the gun under the desk, she is slowly removing the tape when Oliver starts talking again through comms.

"Roy go" Oliver said

Felicity gets the gun free from the tape just before she hears the door to the stairs close shut.

15 Minutes Later

They were all in position, Roy was just on the otherside of the stairwell door, Laurel and Thea on the otherside of the locker room door, Oliver in the other stairwell by the door, and Digg at the ready by the juction box for light. Jer was still with Oliver waiting to sink his teeth into someone. Oliver thought that same thing maybe they are the same. They both got their girl and they would do anything to protect her. He was stopped from his daydreaming by a voice through Felicity's comms.

"I thought they would never leave" the intruder said

It spooked Felicity enough she let out a squeak of fear.

"Breathe Felicity, we are all here. You have to be my eyes and ears, I dont know where he is in the room but you have the camera so pull it up and look to where he is. Im gonna list areas off in the main room to where the intruder is and I want you to clear your throat." Oliver said closing his eyes picturing the main floor himself

"The training area"

No answer from Felicity

"The weapons cage"

No answer from Felicity

"The archery range" Felicity cleared her throat

"Good. Felicity when I tell Digg to hit the lights, I want you to run for the locker room where the girls are and stay there. Laurel, Thea cover Felicity til she is in the locker room then backup Roy and I on the intruder. Digg after you hit the lights get here asap." Oliver said

"I though he was joking when he told me about a blonde women working for the Green Arrow. But after watching you for a while, I learned of this place from following you, you spend more time here than your own bed with your boyfriend/Mayor/Green Arrow." Intruder said

"Who told you about me" Felicity said calmly

"A little birdy told me." Intruder said

"Digg lights." Oliver said through comms

Roy and Oliver stormed in. Felicity running to the locker room door that Thea and Laurel were in front of covering her incase the intruder was carrying a weapon. Jer was seeing that he was going to follow Felicity into the room, the others noticed too.

"Don't take another step." came out of Olivers gritting teeth

The growling from Jer should tell him not to move. That he could out run the vigilantes, but not a dog. The intruder had five people surrounding him another person joining them because he turned on the lights. They all were waiting for him to take a step so they all could hurt him, two with arrows, one with a bullet, another with a sword, a swing from a bo-staff, and last but not least teeth marks imbeded into his arm or any body part.

The intruder had taken that one step. Leaving him in the worst kind of pain. Two arrows, one in his leg the other in his shoulder from Oliver and Roy. a bullet to the leg just below the arrow in his leg by Diggle. A sword wound around his thigh by Thea. A swing to the rib cage from a bo-staff by Laurel, and second but not last teeth marks in his ass by Jer.

The final blow was a punch to the face knocking him out cold by Felicity Smoak herself.

"Can we go home now." Felicity said with a bark to her approval to leave

30 Minutes Later

The said intruder was being taken into A.R.G.U.S custody. Everyone was in their own beds getting the much needed sleep from their excitement earlier.

Oliver walks out of the bathroom in his pjs, meaning sweatpants and no shirt. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked on in pure joy of the sight before him. Felicity asleep with Jer by her feet facing the door. He got in, brought Felicity to his chest and fell asleep thinking of a certain box in his drawer at his office.


	11. There's No Place Like Home

"We should do this more often." Felicity said giggling

"Hang out or drink alcohol." Thea said

"Both, It's been a long time sense I had a girls night out." Felicity said

"How long is a long time." Lyla Said

"Never." Felicity said taking another drink of wine

"You've never had a girls night." Laurel said

"I've never really had friends until I met Oliver and John." Felicity said with a little sigh

"I have always been a loner, or people would run after I rambled to them. The only friend I had growing up was my dad and he left when I was 6." Felicity siad sadly

"Well now you have friends, a lot of them and they would do anything for you." Thea said proudly

"Can we move this party to Verdant, I wanna have some fun, dancing, drinking, maybe meet a guy or two." Laurel said smirking

"On one condition, no one tells the guys about anything that comes out of my mouth, once I start getting really drunk, Im surprised im not doing it now. This is my second glass of wine in the last hour. God knows Im gonna have a hangover tomorrow." Felicity said rambling

Lyla, Laurel and Thea look at each other and smiled. Felicity was maybe starting to get drunk, she's rambling faster than normal and she's telling the girls she lets certain things slip while intoxicated. The girls were definitly gonna have some fun. The best part Felicity most likely wont remember telling them these things. The worst would be if Oliver found out they were gonna get Felicity drunk on purpose. They were gonna risk it, they shook their heads at each other, grabbed Felicity and headed to Verdant. What they didn't know is Oliver would be down in the foundry with the guys having a guys night.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN...

30 Minutes Later

Arriving at Verdant

"First things first, a drink and maybe bribing the DJ to some new music." Laurel said hopping up and down

"I picked this music, what's wrong with it." Thea said looking at Laurel a little angry

"It's the beat, it's to slow. I need something better, faster, dance worthy and loud." Laurel said shrugging her shoulders

They all went to the bar and drank a shot of something. Im guessing tequila or vodka. Laurel walked over to the DJ. Words were exchanged, the next thing the song that was on stopped, and a song Laurel probably picked started play.

The song Beautiful Now by Zedd featuring Jon Bellion

Everyone had their own opinions, some booing and some cheering. People rushing to the dance floor. Laurels pick of song just the right fir for this moment for the girls night out.

'Wherever it's going. I'm gonna chase it. What's left of this moment. I'm not gonna waste it.'

'Stranded together. Our worlds have collided. This won't be forever. So why try to fight it?'

'We're beautiful now. We're Beautiful now.'

The song just hitting the right point for the girls. Probably in a few weeks when they have another girls night, this would be their song.

Out of nowhere someone starting pawing at Felicity. She pushed away but the hands that were now going to her hips were strong, and he was starting to put pressure on them and it was hurting her.

"Let her go, she wants to dance with us not you." Thea said seeing Felicitys paniced face

"I think she is fine right where she is." The guy said

"Let me go, your hurting me." Felicity said anger hitting her voice after he wouldn't let go

"I thought we were having fun." The guy said smiling

With the discussion going on with them Laurel left to get Ollie in the Foundry. She didn't even make it to the door when all three boys came scrambling out. Oliver heading straight to his paniced girlfriend.

He got to her to late. Felicity being remarkable as she is.

"What did you learn from this experience with me." Felicity said in a whisper so low only the guy she had twisted his arm behind his back and probably dislocated could hear.

"I'll help you, when a girl tells you no, it means no. Do you understand me." Felicity said pulling more on his shoulder

"Ok, ok, I understand." He said in pain

Before he could get about a foot away he said something to make Felicity turn to face him again and somewhat run up to him tripping him making him land on his knees and landing a punch so hard it broke his nose and knocked him unconcious.

"That will teach you to mess with the bitch with wifi."Felicity said then walked over to the proud looks of her friends

"I have a kickass girlfriend." Oliver said smirking

"I don't want to be on her bad side." Roy said

"Good to know that training wasn't a waste." Digg said

"Damn liccy, even im kind of scared of you." Thea said

"Where did you learn that, Johnny didn't teach you that. That looked like something you need more experience to do, no offence honey." Lyla said smiling at Digg her husband

"Let me guess, Digg has been giving you the basic moves and Sara was teaching you the edvanced moves." Laurel said sadly and started walking away

They all looked at Felicity with wide eyes. Felicity closed her eyes to avoid the looks she was getting. When she opened them they were still staring at her.

"Give me a few minutes to talk to Laurel and I'll explain everything." Felicity said walking off to find Laurel.

She found her outside leaning up against the wall of Verdant

"It was a couple days when Sara was officially resurrected to the court room alive, that I asked Sara to teach me all she knew. She didn't at first but when I took a bullet for her, she said 'If you are kidnapped and I can't find you or I'm late to help you, I want you to have the power to help yourself if need be'. She never said she wouldn't be here at all when I needed her help the most." Felicity said next to Laurel both having tears going down their face

"She said I was like a sister to her and If need be she ends up dead, that I was to take care of you, your dad and sin. I have weekly lunches with your dad. Weekly check ins with Sin, and I help you with court cases and guide you on comms at night. For a while sin and I didn't get along but once I told her I was a friend of Sara's she couldn't be angry at me. I had to help your father stop drinking, I even take him to AA meetings when he calls me at odd hours of the night or morning. Now all thats left is you, you have been drinking a lot to the point I saved your ass from both Oliver and the people you were about to kill. I let it go on for so long. I let you grieve. Your not the only person I need to have this chat with, Oliver hhas guilt for bringing her onto the Gambit, he still has nightmares about Sara's death. Digg named his own daughter after Sara, god knows what he is going through. Roy thinks he killed Sara so yet again guilt. And then Thea she actually killed your sister, she can barely be around you without flinching when you raise your hand, cause she is waiting for you to hit her, yell, scream, something to not actually feel guilty for killing not only everyones friend, best friend, ex, partner, but your sister. I am doing all of this while being CEO of Palmer Tech, helping everyone with their grief, weekly meetings, weekly lunches, AA meetings, and working comms at night that I barely sleep 5 hours sense Sara died, I am running on coffee and I am surprised I haven't collapsed of exhaustion." Felicity said out of breathe

"I haven't once been asked by any of you, how I am doing with Sara's death. That's ok thou cause being friends with all of you, the laughs we have, the smiles on everyones faces, the quiet nights by myself in the foundry make me want to live my life and make as many memories as I can. I don't want to die without knowing this is whats gonna happen If im not here to help you all. John and Oliver would probably go their seperate ways, Oliver would probably be back to killing, John back to the Army if im guessing, Sin would probably leave this city for good, Thea would be in the field putting what Merlyn taught her to good use. Roy would help Thea in the field or probably find another mentor than Oliver cause he doesn't know how to help his girlfriend or her brother so he would leave this city too. Quentin would work himself to another heart attack, Lyla would be single mother and worried about her marriage falling apart but you, you would get yourself killed either in the field or drunk driving." Felicity said pacing back and forth crying

Needless to know the team was in the Foundry watching the security cams on the screen.

"What worries me the most, is if that happens the heros of this city would disappear and there would be no one left to protect this city. The city that believes in all of these hero vigilantes, Green Arrow, Spartan, Arsenal, Black Canary, Speedy, Captain Lance, you all brought this city hope. Hope that the bad guys stay in jail. Hope to walk the streets again. Hope that their kids can walk home from school without being shot at, or taken. Hope that the city doesn't give up without a fight." Felicity said making everyone cry even the boys watching the whole thing in the Foundry

"Thank you." Laurel said lowly for just Felicity to hear

"For what exactly." Felicity said looking confused

"For both being friends with Sara and Saving/protecting/worrying/helping all of us." Laurel said

"Ollie was right, your remarkable." Laurel said giving Felicity a warm and big hug

"I'd say your welcome but there is nothing I wouldn't do for my family." Felicity said wrapping her arms around Laurel

"Can we go inside now, the gang is probably waiting for us." Felicity said while releasing Laurel from the hug

"After that rambling I did I'm both exhausted and hungry." Felicity said walking arm and arm with Laurel back into the club toward the Foundry

Before they could make it through the crowd to the Foundry's door. The man Felicity knocked out and a few of his friends stopped them.

"You leave, I have unfinished business with your friend." The guy with the nose bandage and arm sling said

"Im'm not leaving." Laurel said angry

"Laurel it's ok, were just gonna have a conversation isn't that right." Felicity said pushing Laurel away and facing the man who still won't take no for an answer

The club got quiet again, the music stopped, the people around them gathering around to see what's gonna happen. Oliver, Digg, Roy, Lyla, Thea, rushing throught the crowd to the front of the scene about to go down. Laurel looking back and forth to the group of guys to Felicity. The others just got to the front and was gonna intervine but was stopped by Felicity.

"I got this." Felicity said winking at her group of family

There were 4 guys not including the first guy she knocked unconcious. So him and 4 of his friends, a total of 5 all together.

She raised her hand and putting up her pointer finger at the guys, telling them just a minute. She pulled out her phone, hacked the cameras in the club, she turned the cameras off and opened an app she then looked up from her phone not putting it away and spoke.

"I'm giving you all one chance to leave this club or you can stay and end up like your friend behind you. Your choice." Felicity said putting her hands behind her back, one hand holding her phone on a certain app and the other on a certain bo-staff Sara got her as a graduation present. All she had to do was wait for answer to her warning. And she would attack.

They all looked behind them to their friend/leader. They got their answer and Felicity got hers too.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke in worry

"Trust me Oliver, I got this." Felicity said looking to Oliver and smiling

"We've reached a discision." The guys 4 friends said in unison

"Were gonna have some fun with you." They all said taking a step toward Felicity making her take a step toward them not backing down from a fight

"Ladies first, boys." Felicity said smiling

"DJ, some music please" Felicity yelled out

The DJ smiles cause he knows Felicity. The song he picked was...

Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato

The clubs lights and music were on different power grids so if the lights went out the music would still be going.

About 30 Seconds after the song started playing Felicity plunged Verdant into darkness using the app on her phone. Cisco made her team contact lenses that have night vision, so Felicity had an advantage that they didn't have. Not only could she see with the night visions contacts but so could the rest of the team. she then put her phone in her pocket and extended her bo-staff and was going to have her fun.

She was going after them one at a time. Tripping one, hitting him in the face with the staff. Hitting another in the stomach turning and kicking one in the private area then swinging her staff around hitting both of the guys behind her in the face knocking them unconcious. There was one still standing she used the staff hit him at the thigh or hip bringing him to his knees, she then hit him on the back of his head knocking him unconcious. She clicked the side button on the staff making it collapse putting it in her pocket and not 2 seconds went by the lights came back on. She was face to face with the leader the person she broke his nose and dislocated his shoulder.

"Do you understand the lesson learned this time." Felicity said

"That I should take care of you myself." the leader said

He was going for a gun behind his back. Everyone around ducked to the floor. But Felicity grabbed his arm when he came back to point the gun at her. She bent his finger, twisted it, and spun away with the gun in her hands now. She looked down at the gun ejected the clip and the bullet in the chamber. She looked back up at him, took the one step closer to him and punched him in the stomach making him bend over in pain, then spoke.

"The lesson this time is women rule and you are going to jail." Felicity said then leaned back and punched him in the face braking his nose again and knocking him unconcious again

After the incident in the club, the police show up. Captain Lance with a worried glance toward Felicity. He made his way over to the group gathered together.

"When someone said there was an incident involving a gun and your name, I drove as fast as I could to get here." Quentin said looking and speaking only to Felicity

"I'm fine." Felicity said getting up and giving him a unexpected hug which he gladly returned

"She's more than fine." Laurel said smiling

"She's a hero." Oliver said not getting disagreement from all their friends gathered around them

"Can we go and eat now, I'm starving." Felicity said making everyone laugh

1 Hour Later

They were all gathered in Oliver and Felicity's loft. Eating pizza, drinking beer for some and water for the non alcohol drinkers and talking.

"Felicity do you want another slice." Roy asked

Everyone looked around not noticing she left or wasn't there. Oliver got up seeing something on the couch and moved over there. Felicity was asleep with her back to the windows and her face toward them. Oliver smiled grabbed the blanket hanging over the couch covered her up with it and motioned to the others that she was asleep on the couch.

"Should we leave and let you guys sleep." Quentin said looking to the couch when he spoke aloud

"No, stay a while. I think we all need to have some bonding time." Oliver said looking to the couch as well

Needless to say Oliver woke her up when he covered her. But she fell back asleep of the sound of her family laughing and talking.

'There's no place like home' Felicity thought before she finally succumed to the darkness again


	12. Their Guardian

The mission was simple, observe and report back to Felicity. But yet some thing always had to go wrong. They all had to be kidnapped. By all as in, Oliver, Digg, Roy, Sara, Laurel, and Thea. They all were surprise attacked and bound together in one room in the building they were observing.

"They would be back before I knew it they said." Felicity talked to herself while pacing back and forth in the bunker

"We are just observing and reporting their movements, how many guards, camera's they said." Felicity keeps saying to no one but herself

"What could happen they said." Felicity said looking to the elevator as if they were gonna walk in right then and there

She tried comms again

"Oliver do you hear me?" Felicity said

"Digg, Sara, anybody." Felicity released a sigh after saying

She sat down at her computer station, typing so fast her fingers would break. She trangulated their last positions before comms went out. She tried their trackers in their suits they were off as well. She tried their phones, all were off. She looked to all of their cases and wished an idea to pop in her head. Out of nowhere her phone rang making her jump in her seat. The call was from a blocked number.

'Hello'

'Mrs Queen we have your family, so you're gonna do exactly what we tell you and then they will be released'

'How do I know that they arn't already dead'

'Say hello guys and girls'

'Felicity don't give them what they want' Said Thea

'I love you' Said Oliver

'Tell Lyla and JJ I love them' Said Digg

'We arn't worth it' Said Roy

'I want you to walk away and don't come looking for us' Said Laurel

Everyone but Sara spoke. It made Felicity worry so she spoke her name.

'Sara'

'I'm here, remember what I taught you' Said Sara

'You know I do'

'Kick their ass' Said Sara

The person holding the phone, yelled and probably slapped Sara across the face. Making Felicity's blood boil.

'Here's whats gonna happen, your gonna release my family and I'm not gonna put you in jail, or I can come there, save my family and kick your ass. You picked the wrong person to mess with, so i'm gonna choose for you. Guys i'm coming for you.' Felicity said then hung up

The smirk on Sara's face getting bigger but the look of horror/confusion/worried on the rest of the teams didn't go unnoticed by Sara. Secretly her and Felicity have been training. Felicity was a fast learner and she beat Sara quite a lot. The rest of the team didn't know she turned Felicity into a kickass version of Oliver, Digg and Sara herself. The bad guys were gonna be in a world of hurt.

'Think Felicity think, I can't track the call. I can't cause it's a burner phone. The sounds in the call, I could hear sirens in the distance, birds cirping, the echo from Sara being slapped. She slowly deciphered were they are. She pulled up a map of Starling City. Sirens at least within 2 miles where they are, birds cirping so maybe near water, so vacant building near the water condemed. Think Felicity. Body heat. Felicity hacked a satelite of ARGUS using thermal imaging around the water area and found a 4 story building with lots of heat signatures. But more importantly six people in a small room, she's guessing her team mates. Now she just needed a plan and fast.'

30 Minutes Later

Felicity had an old suit of Sara's on, a bow and quiver. A bow in hand and quiver clipped onto her back. A gun holster at her hip. And a side pocket next to her gun of a bo-staff. She had 25 arrows in the quiver, some trick arrows some not. She had extra mags for the gun and she was ready to rescue her family. She studied the layout of the building, counting the number of guys she's up against which was around 30 maybe more. She packed a small bag to hold her plan B and C it plan A doesn't work.

15 Minutes Later

She arrived at the building slowly making sure not to be heard or seen. She snuck under cars around the area and planted bombs that she could remotely activate. When they were busy putting out the fire or surveiling the area for her she would sneak in and work on getting her family free.

She was in position. She counted to three but stopped and thought of something that made her smile.

'Bitch with Wi-Fi hear me roar'

She clicked the button, one at a time the bombs detonated. She snuck pass the sentry's at the door. Climbed boxes of her guess guns or drugs. There was a little hiding place between two boxes. Where she left her bag of plan B and C inside. She climbed back down the boxes. Almost getting caught by a guard walking his post. She surprised him and used the pressure point Sara taught her. She went for his neck and squeezed making him go limp. Thankfully, she remembered to caught hom before he dropped, so there would be no noise. She opened a box, finding there was drugs and room to put him inside it. She put in in the box and closed the lid. Then she was back to her search of her family. She hid in the shadows avoiding some guards and knocking out others. She made her way to the room where her family are being held. She pressed her ear to the door, listening for voices. And she heard the voice of the person who talked to her on the phone, yell out. It sounded like he was calling for the guards that were unconcious on the other side of the door. The ones she just took down. Well here goes nothing. She noched an arrow on the bow, stood to the side and waited for the door to be opened. It didn't take long.

"Matthews, Avery i need some help wi..." The guy said and stopped at the sight before him

The guards were unconcious and a arrow was close to his face.

"Turn around and walk back into the room" Felicity said calmly

"You have no idea who your messing with" The guy sais

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing" Felicity said

"Felicity" The team all said together

"Get on your knees now" Felicity said not looking to the wide eyed looks from everyone but Sara

He got on his knees. She turned and faced him, seeing his face and backing up to her teammates one hand holding the bow the other taking out a knife. She didn't take her eyes off the other guy. She cut her friends loose.

"You guys ok" Felicity said not looking at them

"We're all fine" Thea said for eveyone

"Well maybe not Sara, she has a split lip" Laurel said making Felicity get closer to the bad guy kneeling and growling at him

"Sara would you like to do the honors" Felicity said smirking

"Don't mind if I do" Sara said walking up to the guy and punching him so hard he passed out

"I feel better now" Sara said with a sigh

"Were not out of here yet, there's still more of them out there. Some unconcious others arn't. I have a plan but you guys need to trust me" Felicity said looking all around at her friends

They all nodded their heads yes. They trusted her with their lives.

"Grab your weapons, we need to move fast" Felicity said

While they were loading the weapons she grabbed the two guards in the hall and dragged them into the room, out of sight. The second guard she dragged in, they were all loaded and ready to go.

"Alright Thea, Oliver and Roy I need you guys to make your way up to the roof. Take out any guards about to enter the building. Sara and Digg there are other hostages in the building. One floor above us, southwest corner get them, make your way to the roof as well. Laurel and I are going down to the first floor, im gonna need your help with something. Does everyone understand their task" Felicity said before heading toward the door of the room

"Clear" Oliver said

"Crystal" Roy said

"Yes" Laurel said

"Yep" Thea said

"Affirmative" Sara said

"10-4" Digg said

Felicity moves checks the hallway outside the door. Turns back and says.

"Alright, move out" Felicity said moving to her task

Everyone spliting up, moving to their task given. Roy, Thea, and Oliver made it to the roof. They were injuring those about to enter the building. Sara and Digg found the 3 remaining hostages. They were headed to the roof. Digg leading and Sara on the rear. Laurel and Felicity had no time in making it to the first floor. The guards didn't even know all the hostages were freed. They were to busy with theor friends outside on the roof firing arrows at them. Felicity lead Laurel to where she hid her plan B and C bag. She lead Laurel to a door leading to the office she guesses. She turned back toward Laurel and spoke.

"Theres a safe in the office it will take me to long to hack it cause its the next gen safe, so I need you to use your canary cry to disable the touch pad, it will think its not working and shut off and reboot, in doing so it will reset to original systems and open the door." Felicity said while checking the computer and downloading all the information

Laurel used her canary cry. As Felicity is she was right about the safe rebooting and the door opening.

"I got the files on the computer but I have a better idea. Using plan C and taking down all gang members involved including the higher leaders, poeple they work for and on and on." Felicity said

"Copy that" Laurel said smiling thinking that Felicity thinks of everything

"Make your way to the roof now with the others, im right behind you" Felicity said

"Are you sure" Laurel said

"Yes now go" Felicity said pushing her to the door

She peeked inside the safe, there were stacks of money, paper files, guns, and what to be like a few pounds of drugs. She planted the cameras inside the safe, she closed the safe and planted camera outside around the office. They would take down as many members as they can.

She peeked outside into the hallway where the office was and no guards were in sight. She locked the door and spoke into her comms connected to Lyla at ARGUS.

"Eagle Two, packages are ready for pick up" Felicity said

"Copy that Eagle one, transport is 3 minutes out" Lyla said

"Roger that" Felicity said

She made her way to the roof. She was halfway up the stairs to the roof when she heard someone behond her gaining speed up the stairs toward her. she ran faster, she opened the door, closed it and waited for it to slam open behind her. It did and before the guy knew it, there was a shoot coming at him mid-air, he didn't get a chance to react before he was hit and unconcious. Felicity had a arrow noched and fired just when she heard the door open.

The team behind her had their mouths wide open. Surprised at the calculating move she did. Sara was full on smiling now.

"Eagle Two, where is my transport?" Felicity said getting confused looks from everybody

"Eagle One, transport is coming up on your location any minute" Lyla said

A helicopter comes flying through the air above them. the hostages get inside leaving room for someone to sit near the pilot and the others to take chairs opposite of the hostages. And maybe 2 or 3 left to sit along the side of the helicopter.

"Eagle Two. all passengers are loaded" Felicity said

"Bravo One, lift off and return to base" Lyla said over the pilots radio

30 Minutes Later

"Thanks for the help Lyla" Felicity said hugging her

"Anytime Felicity" Lyla said then they seperated Lyla walking off toward someone waving her down leaving Felicity being stared at by the team

"What are you guys staring at?" Felicity asked

"How long has Sara been training you" Oliver asked

"Tomorrow will be exactly a year" Felicity said crossing her arms over her chest

"Don't be mad at Sara, she caught me training with Nyssa, so they both were training me this hole year. But I was training with Nyssa longer. Like nest week will be 2 years of training with Nyssa" Felicity said smiling

"We have been married not even 6 months and I'm just finding out about this now" Oliver said angry

"I'm sorry, if I would have asked you, you would have said no" Felicity said walking toward an SUV Lyla left for them

"Yes and with a good reason too" Oliver said grabbing her arm stopping her in her walk to the SUV

"Let me guess, you can't lose me, if anything happened to me you wouldn't survive, you would die before anything happened to me. Am I right? I know I am cause thats how I feel when you are in the field or on a mission" Felicity said not looking at Oliver she pulled her arm out of Olivers grasp then got into the drivers side and started the car

Everyone looked at the couple in front of them. Once Felicity got in the drivers seat, they all scrambled into the car, leaving the front passenger seat for Oliver. Them all in the car. Felicity put it in drive and headed toward the bunker in silence.

20 Minutes Later

All but Oliver and Felicity exited the car when they got to the bunker.

"Your my husband Oliver. You have been my husband for 6 months. I have been your fiance two for almost a year total. I have known you for almost 7 years and I have been in love with you for 6 years. I have seen your bad, ugly, good, happy sides. I have seen you kill. I have seen you become a wonderful father to William. I trust you with my life and my heart. In the last year and a half, i've seen when it comes to bad guys, I am fearless. But what I can do is defend myself to save the people I love. I won't, no I can't lose anyone else that I love. I have buried to many friends and family this past 6 years. So please don;t yell at me for wanting to protect the people I love from getting killed" Felicity said crying

Oliver looked at Felicity, grabbed her hand looked at the wedding band and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry. I don't have say to what you do and don't do. You are a independent, strong, brave, smart, sexy, honest, fearless women who decides her own choices. From here on out I will support you in learning to train. I will help you here and there with some training but i'll leave it up to Nyssa and Sara as your teachers. I love you Mrs Queen." Oliver said getting a smile out of calling her Mrs Queen

"Thank you, I love you too Mr Queen" Felicity said and smiled

"Mr Queen was my father. Call me Oliver" Oliver said smirking

"Today is the when we first met" Felicity said giggling

"How could I forget" Oliver said smiling at Felicity

"William is away at a friends house why don't we go home and celebrate" Felicity said

"I really love the way you think Mrs Queen" Oliver said


End file.
